Happy Valentine's
by Eogrus
Summary: Korra and Asami return. Will they marriage 2?


Korra and Asami were having a date in the central park with spirits. There was a nice cafeteria where they sold chinese products, but because they were in China it didn't matter, lol.

"Oh my beloved Avatar of pasts unfortified, is it not nice to have a wondrous date in the day of the amorous affection emotion widely referred to as love?" said Asami happily, she was dressing a red dress.

Korra was on the ground, dragging herself with her forelimbs while her vagina scratched against the floor like a dog with velvet worms inside the coprophilous condolence colon. Asami tongue was infested with beetle larvae, so when she gave Korra a rimshot it spread through her intestinals and burrowed its way across her anus and vagina. Now there was a massive cloaca-like gaping hole in her neither regions, surrounded by black necrotic tissues full of barnacles and those worms you see on the depths on the sea in David Attenborough tomfoolery vents. The larvae had formed cocoons and now emerged as fully winged adults, the swarm's wing beats itching Korra's insides.

"Oh Korra, why you no more attention to me PAYS!?" cried Asami sadly and ANGERLY, wiping her pus-like mayonnaise (geddit) tears with her bloody lipstick napkin.

Korra was too dominated by basic desires to even comprehend what Asamu said, she was a wild animal aligned with the principles of Red and Green mana against Blue. No more intellect, no more perfection, just the drum-like sounds of instinct and heart beats of emotion. And both rang loudly like the bells of the cathedral of lust, as a massive turd was expelled from her bowels. It was so massive that it scraped off her cloacal walls, removing the necrotic flesh and leaving a red and brown meesh (geddit) behind like in The Thing (alien, not Ben, I love him can you please marry me please) ass well as all the parasites. Beetle wings and worm mantles were trapped in the poo, and as it was deposited on the ground it formed a lustful chocolate cake of fried insects and calamari.

"Oh Korra, that is so hot!" moaned Asami, jumping to Korra's crotch, her perfumed red ass falling on the mountain of shit and exploding it, sending poo and invertebrate remnants everywhere.

Asami kissed Korra's mouth lips passionately, even though the Avatar was too lost to her indistincts to be able to love back. Asami grabbed a piled of dung and put it on her mouth. It tasted like chocolate and anchovies, which she liked a lot. She then jumped out of the way and began howling, shit and insects flying all over Republican City with her airbender howl.

"Miss Lady you cannot be married to an animal!" said Lin Beinfong evilly, masturbing her filthy teratoma clitoris ejecting purple pus. Some of it fell on Asami's clothes, and she liked it with much pleasure, then spat out on a cockatoo. "It is abuse against someone who cannot consent!"

"No but I love her!" cried Asami sadly like the sad weils of a sad ghost upon the misery shore chores of yore.

Then AsAmI grabbed a bottle and broke it, then slit Lin's throat! Lin much unliked, she defected her internal organs through the windpipe hole like in Eldritch Evolution. Asami then grabbed Korra by the wrist and dragged her out of the restaurant.

"Hey, you forgot to pay!" said Mako fuming.

Yes, life had gone on the shitter for him ever since Kuvira burned down Reoublic City. But he found a new job as a chef, so that was alright. He also forgot about the bill as he found the pile of excrement produced by their exes, so he keeled on the ground and began eating it fervently, protruding a boner that wetted his panties. Unwittingly, his raised ass attracted an evil attention. He heard footsteps, but it was too late as someone took off his trousers and shoved his cock up his ass! It was...SNAGGLEPUSS!

"AARRRRGGGHHHHH CEASE AND DESIST YOU RETARDED HOMOTHERIUM!" cried Mako homophobically and meanly as his anal was punctured by searing barbs, shredding it to karmic bloody pieces.

"Exit stage rape!" said Snagglepuss with his disturbing face as in Marvel comics and his amazing abs.

Then the wodnrous cat fucked Mako like that guy did to Johnny Rapid in Johnny Rapid and Alexander Motogazzi. His ping-pong bat balls slapped against the soggy sack Mako ones, like a meteor falling on a plastic bag. He then withrew from Mako's ass, prolapsing it in a tube made of ribbons of torn flesh and shit, and then brought the penis to Mako's face and came all over it. The semen was green and pus-like and smelled like rotten fruit.

Then Mako began crying black tears of glistening oil. HE HAD BEEN COMPLEATED! And Asami and Korra, where were they?

To be continued? 


End file.
